xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Febronia
Febronia, also known as Feb, is introduced as a mysterious ghost or spirit. Febronia is no longer "alive", having been brutally killed at her church on Miltia during the Miltian Conflict fourteen years ago. Her spirit and likeness return several times due to being an existence of the Imaginary Number Domain of the Lower Domain. Because of this, she can only contact reality for a short period of time. Personality Febronia displays a kind, selfless, and caring personality. She values peace for all life, even to the point of donating or organs to save a stranger's life. She wished for a peace between humans and Realians, and looked forward a day when humans and Realians could understand and happily co-exist with one another. She is often seen tending or praying at her church, as well as gardening and flowers. These are aspects of her that carries into Shion's visions of her throughout the series. Another trait that continued well after her passing was Febronia's deep familial love for her sisters Cecily and Cathe. She is driven to save her sisters, even if it means death. As Febronia was half Realian, it's unclear what if this factored into her personality. Background Febronia was a U-TIC Organization half-human half-Realian hybrid owned by the Uzuki family. She served as Shion Uzuki's nanny, helping raise her while her comatose mother was hospitalized and her father was busy working for U-TIC. Designed by Joachim Mizrahi, Febronia was a special transgenic prototype Realian. Made to serve as a template for next-generation Realians, she had human organs as well as synthetic organs, and was able to survive several hours without her organs intact. Febronia's true purpose was to serve as a test subject for U-TIC's experimental links between the Vessels of Anima and the Zohar. By linking to the Zohar, a human consciousness could make contact with U-DO. Febronia was designed to be as close enough to human to enable this link. With transgenic Realians like Febronia, U-TIC hoped they could control the galaxy with the Zohar's (and by extension, U-DO's) power. Febronia had two cloned sisters, Cecily and Cathe, who were part of a machine keeping the Zohar in power deep within the walls of Labyrinthos on Old Miltia. Another Realian, named Almadel, was also made using Febronia's data. Wishing for peace for both humans and Realians, Febronia took care of an abandoned Ormus church in the surburbs of Dasgupta, Miltia. Shion frequently attended this church and once prayed with Febronia. Febronia also taught Shion how to grow flowers and gave her seeds. Miltian Conflict During the Miltian Conflict, Febronia met a Federation lieutenant Luis Virgil. When she first encountered Virgil, he had been near death after being attacked by a group of Combat Realians which were ordered to attack Federation personnel. As an act of selflessness, Febronia gave up part of her organs to help keep Virgil alive. After recovering herself, Febronia treated his injuries and also provided food and shelter for him. For a brief while after that, Febronia and Virgil rendezvoused frequently, nurturing the love between them. Death On the night of the Miltian Conflict's Third Descent Operation, Febronia's church was attacked by a rogue group of Combat Realians that young Shion had been trying to escape from, as they were driven berserk by the Song of Nephilim. Febronia bravely confronted the attackers and attempted to serve as a distraction while Virgil and Shion were fleeing for safety. After being savagely beaten with a metal rod, Febronia was finally killed in front of both Virgil and Shion, after being stabbed through her heart by one of the rogue Realians. Her last words being for the two to "run" right before the Realians began to consume her flesh. After her death, Virgil was distraught and began to attack the Realians to carry her bloody corpse to safety. This event may have been a significant contributor to Virgil's DME addiction as well as his bigotry towards Realians. Her death also haunted both Virgil and Shion for years; in Virgil's case, as a way of coping with the pain and grief, he convinced himself that he never loved Febronia. Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Febronia plays an important role in allowing Shion to confront her haunted past in Episode I. She is first seen during Virgil's death in a brief flashback. She then appears in a church in KOS-MOS' Encephalon, likely praying for peace. Febronia, along with Nephilim Verum, forces Shion to confront her past which takes the form of a Gnosis called Tiamat. In a field, Febronia asks Shion to "release" her sisters, Cecily and Cathe, for the future of the Realians. Febronia's sisters were originally portrayed during the KOS-MOS Encephalon dive as young children playing around a tree near Febronia's church. Febronia clearly mentioned that this concept of Cecily and Cathe was an illusion. Febronia ordered Shion to go to Old Miltia. Xenosaga: The Animation Febronia is absent from Xenosaga: The Animation, except for two one-second cameos. The first occurs when Virgil looks at MOMO Mizrahi, who is also a Realian with amber eyes. Another occurs when Virgil dies during the Gnosis attack on the Kukai Foundation. When Virgil dies, killed by KOS-MOS misfiring her X-BUSTER, he happily smiles when he sees a vision of Febronia embracing him. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse In Episode II, while Shion is in a slumber on the Dämmerung, she dreams of being in a facility containing the Zohar. Febronia's spirit lures Shion to Old Miltia in order to "save" Cecily and Cathe.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DECPwgIv-IY Febronia intentionally keeps the full depth of what she means from Shion for Shion's sake. In Labyrinthos on Miltia, Shion enters the facility she saw in her dream, and sees Cecily and Cathe's maimed bodies. When Shion realizes that Febronia meant for her sisters to be saved through death, she becomes horrified and attempts to stop KOS-MOS from killing Cecily and Cathe. However, Febronia's spirit appears to Shion, asking her to set them free. A reluctant Shion lets KOS-MOS kill them. Febronia's role was key to the defeat of the Pope, Patriach Sergius XVII; without her, Shion and her allies would not have reached Miltia, and ultimately, Proto Ω would have been unleashed on the galaxy. Shion becomes emotionally distraught by Cecily and Cathe's deaths. Jin attempts to comfort her by telling her Febronia probably loved Shion just as much as she did her real sisters, Cecily and Cathe, describes Shion as "another sister bound by the chains of her past." Jin then explained that Febronia gave Shion such a painful role because Febronia believed in her. He then tells Shion that the world is full of pain, and that she can either learn to accept it, or withdraw from it and become a recluse. Regardless of the choice she makes, she won't be alone. With a faint sense of resolve, Shion leaves the room for him. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra In Shion's subconscious, the events before the Miltian Conflict repeat, such as Febronia saving Virgil and donating her organs to him. After Shion is kidnapped and interrogated by U-TIC, Febronia runs to the Elsa and notifies the crew that Shion is being held prisoner in Labyrinthos, and that Margulis plans to get information from Shion by force. During the Third Descent Operation, the events that led to Febronia death play out as before, ending with the real Shion entering the church and seeing Febronia dead on the floor. Enraged, Shion kills the Realians. When Virgil attacks Shion again and is defeated, the two argue again, only to be interrupted by Febronia's spirit, who says that she too tried to reason with him. At first, Virgil was unable to face Febronia, thinking that she could not forgive him. Febronia tells Virgil that she still loves him, even now as a Testament. With the help of Febronia, Virgil renounces Wilhelm's influence and his position as a Testament. The two then disappear into the "afterlife" (possibly the Collective Unconscious) together, both of them finally complete. Before fading completely, Shion asked Febronia what she should do with her life now. Febronia answered, "Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart. Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you." Etymology Febronia is of Latin origin. The name is of the meaning 'sacrifice of atonement'. Febronia's name may be a reference to Febronia of Nisibis, a nun who suffered persecution under Diocletian. Offered her freedom if she renounced her faith and married Diocletian's nephew, Lysimachus, Febronia refused, and was tortured and killed. Lysimachus, witnessing her suffering, converted to Christianity. Themes * Ormus * U-DO ~ Febronia * Febronia * Febronia #2 Quotes * "I came to take care of this church because I longed for a place where Realians could find peace." * "Shion, set them free from this cage. Please, I want you to lift the curse that mankind has placed upon them." * "Please, Shion, save Cecily and Cathe." * "It's true that I'm a Realian. We were created to serve human beings. My sisters are going through painful experiments for that purpose. But I feel no hatred for human beings, because it is the proof that we exist." * "Is it really that strange to want to save someone's life? There's nothing more important than life. Isn't that true for both soldiers and Realians? I want you to live. And because of it, we are here, together." * "We do not reject this world. We just want to believe in a new order that can be born from discord. We just want to believe that a single thought can change the entire world and shape the future." * "Luis... Although my body is dead, I am still here with you. I am right beside you. There's no reason for you to suffer." * "Shion, I know it may be painful for you. But the time has come now for you to decide that for yourself. Don't worry. Keep carrying on. Just carry out what you believe in your heart. Have faith. Believe in yourself. Open your heart because she's right beside you." * "Thank you, Shion." Trivia * Kevin Winnicot used data taken from Febronia to create the 27-Series Asura. * In Episode I, Febronia is seen being eaten by 27-Series Asuras. However, in Episode III, it is shown that she was killed and eaten by standard Combat Realians. The reason for this discrepancy is unknown. * In the Japanese version of Episode III, Febronia bleeds during her murder. * According to Xenosaga: Official Design Materials, Febronia is classified as an Enneagram Type 1, along with Juli Mizrahi. Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Febronia-sketch.jpg|Concept art. FebDS.png|Febronia in Xenosaga DS. FebroniaAttacked.png|Febronia screams in horror as she dies. FebroniaEaten.gif|Febronia being eaten and gored alive. FebVision.png|Febronia appears to Virgil when he dies. FebChu1.png|Febronia's spirit praying in the Encephalon church. FebChu2.png|Febronia's spirit welcomes Shion and her group into her church. Feb1.png|Febronia's spirit smiles at Shion. Paradise.gif|An illusion of Febronia watching her sisters in their imaginary paradise. Tree.png|An illusion of Febronia watching her sisters in their imaginary paradise. Xenosaga: The Animation FebSmile.png|MOMO/Febronia smiles at Virgil. Febronia anime.png|Febronia appears to Virgil at his death. Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse FebVision.gif|Febronia's spirit appears to Shion in a vision. FebDream.gif|"Please, Shion... Save Cecily and Cathe." Free.png|"Shion... Set my sisters free." Free2.png|Febronia smiling at Shion. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra FebArt.png|Portrait. 061Febronia.png|Febronia. FebOhNo.png|Febronia meets an injured Luis Virgil. VirgilFebRest.png|Virgil and Febronia resting in the church. FebMatter.png|"Oh, Shion! What's the matter?" FebDeath1.png|Febronia being beaten by berserk Combat Realians. Feb2.png|Febronia stabbed through the back. FebEat.png|Febronia's flesh being eaten by Realians. FebCorpse.png|Febronia's corpse after her death. FebSpirit1.png|Febronia's spirit. FebSpirit2.png|Febronia's spirit. FebVirgilTalk1.png|Febronia conversing with Virgil. FebVirgilTalk2.png|Febronia conversing with Virgil. 310.png|Febronia's spirit hugs Virgil. Leave.gif|Febronia's spirit leaves with Virgil by her side as he carries her dead body. FebGoodbye.png|Febronia saying goodbye to Shion. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Realians Category:Deceased Category:U-TIC members Category:Old Miltia residents